During manufacturing, storage or transit, many types of objects need to be monitored due to the sensitivity or fragility of the objects. For example, some types of objects may be susceptible to damage if turned and/or tilted beyond some angular degree. Thus, for quality control purposes and/or the general monitoring of transportation conditions, it is desirable to determine and/or verify the conditions to which the object has experienced.
One type of device for object monitoring is called a tilt or tip indicator. One such type of device includes a plastic housing attachable to an object and having an internal metal disc where the metal disc resides within a receptacle within the housing. The front of the housing includes a window where the metal disc can be seen therethrough (with a color indicator located behind the disc and hidden from view before a tilting event has occurred). If the object is tilted beyond some predetermined angle, the metal disc falls out of the receptacle such that the color indicator can then be seen, indicating a tilt event has occurred. Another type of device include a metal ball residing within a tubular track such that, in response to tilting of the object, the metal ball moves within the track to another location, thereby indicating the degree of tilting that has occurred.